justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/THE WEEKEST (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 3)
''LAST TIME ON... '[Watch the last episode HERE] ''' On the last week of TGDG, the 9 remaining artists were challenged to create their first fanmade JD coach for season 5, on the song “Heads Will Roll”! Shockingly, two of the contestants, Bagel and Jaume were pulled off the show due to inactivity. Yikes! BAGEL TGDG5BHAvatarEL.png JAUME TGDG5BHAvatarEL.png Chichi and Erich went head to head for the win and finally, Chichi got the gold! On the other hand, Helena and Faraz had the worst designs… And Helena’s blurry design almost cost her her TGDG life but she was saved as two artists had already gone *poof*… Who’s up next? MUAHAHAHAHAAAA ''INTRO '' Welcome back everyone! I hope we can recover from what happened last time easily… The game is absolutely back. No forgiving and no excusing. There won’t be any more saving. Bring it on! ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHICHI TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png FARAZ TGDG5BHAvatar.png HELENA TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png Anyway, let’s talk about Just Dance! One of the most important parts of the games, are the avatars! Each year, we all find ourselves thinking about which (among the newest ones!) avatar we will use on our dancer cards. There’s a selection of hundreds of them, each one so different to the other, ready to represent every dance, music genre or style! Let’s see what your challenge for this week is… ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. Also, the votes you gave to the artists when the Community Voting was happening, will give your faves extra points. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: AVATAR ADVENT CALENDAR Your challenge for episode 3 is an avatar design challenge! BUT, with a twist! Each of you will have to create an avatar for a song representing a day of the week! One after the other, you will each choose which week-day you’d like to get. I have already assigned the songs to their week-days but I won’t reveal them to you. To make this more fun, I’ll just give you a clue for each hidden song and I’ll reveal them after you all pick your days. Here are the days and their respective clues: Chichi, as the winner of last week’s episode, you may pick first. picks FRIDAY Your song is “High Five” by Sigrid! '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL': I’ve never heard of “High Five” before but I like it now that I’ve listened to it. I feel like it’s going to be a difficult song to think of an avatar for. Up next, Kiril. picks TUESDAY Your song is “Tuesday” by Burak Yeter & Danelle Sandoval! KIRIL CONFESSIONAL: How I feel about my song choice? Really badly. I can already feel me failing… Up next, Erich. picks THURSDAY Your song is “Disconnect” by Clean Bandit & Marina! ERICH CONFESSIONAL: Uh… I love that song so much! Up next, Chibi. picks MONDAY Your song is “Work” by Death Team! CHIBI CONFESSIONAL: I have never heard the song before but, considering that Mondays are stressful, I expect it to be a frustrated rock tune (like someone screaming "OH MY GOD I beep HATE MONDAYS I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO BED!!!!") Up next, Helena. picks SUNDAY Your song is “Lovers On the Sun” by David Guetta & Sam Martin! HELENA CONFESSIONAL: I actually kinda knew the song before and I like this song! Up next, Tim. picks SUNDAY Your song is “Shower” by Becky G! TIM CONFESSIONAL: I'm going for a blue haired girl in a shower cap. Last but not least, Faraz. Faraz, since Wednesday is the only day left, it automatically becomes your day of choice. picks WEDNESDAY Your song is “The Middle” by ZEDD ft. Maren Morris! FARAZ CONFESSIONAL: I really like the song! Ok artists, hope you feel inspired. Now, ...here’s what you gotta do: *Just design a JD avatar inspired by the song you are assigned to. Great time designing everybody! Good luck! ''ATELIER CONFESSIONALS '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL': I’m going to draw out what I think the coach would look like and create an avatar based on that so I don’t have to improvise everything. HELENA CONFESSIONAL: I want to create an avatar inspired by the music video, but with my style! FARAZA CONFESSIONAL: I've never made an avatar but I think I have a way to make it easy! ''THE JUDGING After the creating process… Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. Let’s see how you did… TGDG5BH EP3 TIMSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 FARAZSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 HELENASUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 CHIBISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 KIRILSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 ERICHSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP3 CHICHISUBMISSION.png '''TIM': I like the story behind it, that the blue part is the hair and on top of it is a shower cap. This could have been one of the best entries but your execution is very bad… Sorry. FARAZ: Ok a very very simple one. Honestly, I don’t know what to say. It’s hair that u didn’t edit and an avatar base which both of them you just copy-pasted on top of each other. HELENA: But how is this Lovers on the Sun? Where does the cabaret look come from? Well, the color story is great but I’m confused with your concept... CHIBI: Ok I didn’t expect such a look for that song but it looks good! And u designed everything from scratch! Good job. KIRIL: I don’t see how these flowers match a club song… But the avatar looks great I ain’t gonna lie. Great color story. ERICH: I would expect this neon look for an edm or dance song which really makes it look out of place. And also you played with a lot cool tones which makes it kinda messy. CHICHI: This looks ok. Nothing extravagant, but it looks together. It is a bit too simple though. I would love to see some texture... ''THE CALL-OUT It’s time for the call-out... Only 6 spots are available but there are 7 of you. You understand that this means that by the end of this call-out, one of you will be leaving the competition. I’ve added up your challenge scores with your community vote scores and the results are in. I’ll call your names, one-by-one from best performance to worst. The first person passing on to the next phase and also the person with the best performance this episode is... Kiril! Congrats! '''You are safe!' KIRIL CONFESSIONAL: I am surprised actually, I didn't expect that at all! Next up,... Chibi, You are safe! ' Chichi, '''You are safe! ' '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL: I thought that I was going to be gone. Looking back on my avatar, I definitely don’t think it was worthy of continuing. But I’m still here, so that’s good. Helena, You are safe! ' Only 3 spots left. 2 artists in front of me... Erich, '''You are safe! ' So, Tim and Faraz, one of you is about to be eliminated... Both of you have already been in the bottom once. But one of you holds a win... On the one side we have a design that has very poor execution. On the other hand we have a design that required no effort to make, besides copy-pasting two images on top of each other. I’m sorry but this decision is obvious to me... Tim, '''You are safe. Faraz, I’m very sorry but this is not your time. You did your best. We will miss you… <3 You are eliminated. ''' '''HELENA CONFESSIONAL: Faraz did really good in the 1st challenge and on this challenge the avatar looked realistic, but I can't imagine a JD coach that will look like that. He is talented and it's sad that he went home. CHICHI CONFESSIONAL: I agree with the choice to eliminate Faraz because I also felt like the avatar was very simplistic and basic. KIRIL CONFESSIONAL: I feel like Faraz did a good job but it was just too simple. ''OUTRO exits '''TIM CONFESSIONAL': I thought I was going home this episode. Especially it was my second time being close to being eliminated... Another artist down… Six to go. You all did good guys. Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. ''NEXT WEEK...'' On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists are finally doing their first team challenge! Divided into two teams, the artists will feel the pressure fast since it's either win or lose! Some of them will be thrown hard under the bus... By the way, since next week has some big events coming up for me, there won't be a new episode on the 28th, but on the 5th of December instead! We're basically just skipping a week. See you then!! :D <3 Category:Blog posts